Jaimee Ariah Potter
by Lai.Lilian.Potter
Summary: In potions class, the sixth year students make a potion that will show all the details about yourself e.g. age, name, sex… when your blood is added to it and you pour it onto a piece of parchment. Harry’s shows some very interesting results. Fem!Harry..


**Title**: **Jaimee Ariah Potter**

**How you say Jaimee's name**: Jaimee is obvious, and Ariah is like the end of Mariah – just no M.

**Summary:** In potions class, the sixth year students make a potion that will show all the details about yourself e.g. age, name, sex… when your blood is added to it and you pour it onto a piece of parchment. Harry's shows some very interesting results. Fem!Harry HP/DM - Fatherly!Snape (adoption)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, magic, places etc of Harry Potter. I do, however, own the plot and the female Harry Potter, Jaimee Potter.

**Here's the first chapter, enjoy.**

**(I will try to update my other stories but I have a huge writer's block against them. I've tried several times to write some more but it always sounds wrong. I apologise – I will update soon I promise).**

**(My profile picture is what Jaimee looks like)(1*)**

**

* * *

  
**

****CHAPTER 1****

{ _The Potion_ }

It was the middle of November and the castle's halls and classrooms suffered the coldness seeping in through the huge stone walls. All possible fire places were lit to preclude the cold from taking over, and students and teachers alike wore extra clothing underneath their heavy robes in an attempt to stay warm. The coldest classroom in the castle, for obvious reasons, was the Potions classroom in the dungeons where at that very moment, a sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class was taking place.

"Bloody hell!" Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger whispered furiously. "It's freezing down here!"

"Tell me about it!" Harry replied in an equally whispered voice, rubbing his arms up and down. Hermione just rolled her eyes muttering "Boys!" under her breath, whilst continuing to stir their potion.

Harry and Ron threw incredulous looks in her direction. They weren't the only ones shivering in the cold. Even Snape had extra layers of clothing on, trying to stay warm. They both shared a look before rolling their own eyes in exasperation. Only Hermione Jean Granger could be too immersed in her work to not let the cold affect her.

Suddenly Snape spoke up from the front, "By now, you should be in the last stages of your potion if not already finished. Although, I will be surprised if any of you idiots have actually been able to make anything worthwhile", he said, glaring in Neville's direction. The poor boy cowered under the Professor's stare.

Harry frowned at Snape. Did he have to pick on poor Neville like that? It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Neville only messed up really bad when Snape decided to pick on him. Shaking his head Harry turned his attention back to where Hermione was pouring out three separate cups of the potion. She then handed one to him and one to Ron.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" she huffed in annoyance, cutting her finger with a cutting knife. Harry watched as she let three drops of blood go into the potion before stirring it twice. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry copied her movements before grabbing a piece of parchment and pouring the potion onto it. Waiting for it to take effect, he turned to Hermione who was smiling in triumph.

"Well. At least we know it works!" she said holding up her parchment. Harry smiled back at his enthusiastic friend and looked over her parchment.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Age: 16

D.O.B: 19 September 1980

Parents Names: Frank and Elaine Granger

Sex: Female

Blood type: Muggleborn

"Yeah. I didn't doubt for moment that it wouldn't", he said grinning at her.

Harry turned back to his own then and picked it up to read the information that had now appeared, only to freeze in shock and bewilderment. Hermione, noticing her friend go pale and stare at the parchment asked,

"What's wrong Harry?" but she received no reply. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said, "The potion must be wrong. This can't be right!" he said loudly pulling the students' and Snape's attention to them. Hermione frowned and looked down at the parchment, curious as to what her friend was so shocked about. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. There, on the parchment were the details,

Name: Jaimee Ariah Potter

Age: 16

D.O.B: 31 July 1980

Parents Names: James and Lily Potter

Sex: Female

Blood type: Pureblood

"Oh my...." she whispered in disbelief glancing up at her still shaken friend. "Harry...I. The potion isn't wrong. All my details are correct and we used the same potion!"

Harry just continued to sit there in shock. He was a girl? A pureblood? _'That's impossible! Crazy!'_ He thought to himself.

"What seems to be the problem over here? Hmmmm?" Snape said. He received no answer. "Miss Granger? Answer me!" he ordered, annoyed at being ignored.

Hermione sent a look in Harry's direction but the boy seemed well out of it. "Well, you see Professor. It's Harry's parchment. We both used the same potion. Mine's fine. All the details are correct...but Harry's are...well" she stuttered, unsure of what she should say.

"Well what girl? Spit it out!" Severus was getting really frustrated. '_It's always got to be Potter!'_

Hermione jumped in her seat at the harsh tone. Sighing she said, "Maybe you should just take a look for yourself Professor. Then you'll understand". Giving the piece of parchment to him, she watched as his eyes widened before going back to normal, the only clear indication of shock that Snape would allow.

Severus looked down at the parchment and was amazed to see the results. As far as he could see from the potion, it had been made correctly. He looked up at the boy who appeared to be in shock, staring straight ahead at absolutely nothing.

"Potter?" he asked. He needed to take the boy to Dumbledore. "Come with me Potter", he said before turning back to the students, "clean up, take your parchments with you and leave. This class is over". That said he nodded at the barely literal boy and left the classroom, said boy trailing behind him silently, leaving a room full of very curious students – two worried for their friend and one worried for their secret obsession.

* * *

{{{{{{{{DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE}}}}}}}}

"Come in Severus!", came the Headmaster's voice through the large wooden door, before the Professor could even raise an arm to knock.

Harry could have sworn he saw Snape roll his eyes.

Entering the office, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the magnificent phoenix, Fawkes. He smiled slightly when the great bird let out a friendly trill in greeting. A cough brought his attention back to where Professors Dumbledore and Snape were sitting opposite each other.

"Why don't you take a seat Harry?" Dumbledore suggested kindly, motioning to a comfortable looking arm chair in front of his desk. Taking the seat, Harry smiled up at the man he thought of as a Grandfather. The Headmaster smiled back before turning his attention to the Potions Professor.

"Now Severus, you said that there has been a revelation of some kind? Would you mind elaborating on that for me?"

Severus took a deep breath before launching into an explanation of what had happened in his class.

"Today during the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor Potions class, I had them brew the _Revealeo Detailio _potion. I know for a fact that Miss Granger brewed the potion by herself, even though it was supposed to be a joint effort" he said sending a glare in Harry's direction causing the boy to turn bright red. "The potion was, though I hate to admit it, perfect. Miss Granger's details were accurate. That is why I am confused as why Potter's results are completely...well, maybe you should just have a look for yourself", he finished, passing the parchment to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes roamed over the parchment widening in apparent surprise before he glanced up at Harry.

"Well, my boy. This must be quite a shock for you" he said, amusement tingeing his voice.

Harry snorted before replying, "You could say that yeah".

"There is a way to see if this is correct Harry", the Headmaster said lightly. "Would you like to try it?"

Harry nodded his head immediately. He needed answers. "Yes Professor. I would definitely like to try it. What is it you have in mind sir?"

Sending a glance to the Potions Professor, who he knew understood exactly what he had in mind, Dumbledore answered, "It's a potion, not unlike the one you made today in class. Or rather Miss Granger made", he said peering at Harry over his half-moon spectacles, smiling at the boy's embarrassed blush, "It is very similar in fact. All Professor Snape will have to do is add some ingredients to one of the potions made today and have you add your blood. Again, very similar to the _Revealeo Detialio _potion, it will be poured onto a piece of parchment. Now, here is where the potion differs from the one made today. Your family tree will appear on the parchment along with, if you are truly a female, the reason behind you appearing to be male. There is also the fact that this parchment claims you to be Pureblood. As far as anyone is aware, your mother was a Muggleborn and your father a Pureblood, making you a Half-blood. Again, if this is true, this new potion will tell us how. Now that you know what method we plan to use to get the answers that we seek, do you still want to precede Harry?" he asked kindly.

Harry thought for a minute. Did he really want to know if he was a girl? He could just stay as a boy. He'd been one his whole life! And yet...there had always been that feeling of wrongness in his life. Like there was something missing. Maybe this is what that feeling was? Nodding his head to himself, Harry decided that he really needed to know.

"Yes Professor. I just...I have to know" he whispered the last part.

Sharing a look with Professor Snape, Albus asked silently if he would make that potion as soon as possible, to which the Potions Professor nodded his head. Turning back to Harry he said, "Alright then Harry. Come back in an hour and the potion will be ready. We will then find the answers you desire".

Harry nodded his head in thanks and stood to leave before turning back to the Headmaster with a question on his lips. "What if...if I am a girl, what will happen then?"

Albus took a deep breath before answering, "Well. I would recommend returning you to your true form Harry", seeing the worried look on the boy's face, he hurried to reassure, "Not to worry Harry. I'm positive that once the change takes place, all the repressed...female knowledge and personality will come to you easily".

Harry sighed in defeat before nodding his head and leaving the office.

Albus leaned back in his seat and shook his head. Looking over at his Potions Professor and long time friend, he said, "Poor boy. Everything seems to happen to him, wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Severus just nodded his head silently. Yes…he was well aware of how much trouble Potter seemed to attract. It made his 'job' of protecting the brat more difficult.

Albus continued, "Did you have any idea my boy?"

Severus looked up sharply.

Albus, seeing his reaction, hurried to reassure. "I apologise Severus. I did not mean to insinuate that you had been keeping secrets from me. I am just trying to understand why James and Lily would make the world believe that their daughter was a son. I had thought, perhaps with you and Lily being such close friends, that you might have heard something hinting to the reason…" he trailed off not needing to finish the sentence as it was obvious that Severus had indeed not known.

The Headmaster sighed tiredly, worried for the student he thought of as his own grandchild.

"If you'll excuse me Albus, I better get on with that potion. It is just as well that that class was the last one of the day", Severus said, before nodding to the Headmaster. "See you in an hour then Headmaster".

Albus watched as Severus left his office, robes billowing out behind him. He turned his head to look at his familiar. "Sometimes, I really feel like I've let those boys down so much". Fawkes let out a soothing trill to which the old man smiled.

* * *

{{{{{{{{OUTSIDE DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE}}}}}}}}

Harry felt numb as he stepped off the moving staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. He was a girl. He, Harry James Potter, The _Boy_ Who Lived, was a _girl_. He couldn't believe it. He had been a boy all his life! How was he going to adjust and behave like a real girl?

Sighing and shaking his head in frustration at the situation, Harry continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower, up the many staircases that, oddly enough, always stayed still when he was on them. Lost in thought as he was, Harry failed to notice a tall, blonde haired Slytherin, who watched his ascent up the staircases with a curious expression...

When Harry finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he took a deep, resigned breath before giving the password, "Fawkes". Now, you may ask why Harry felt the need to be resigned? What was there to be resigned about? Well, the reason poor Harry felt so resigned is because he knows that as soon as he steps into the Common Room, he'll be bombarded with questions by his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Sure enough, as soon as he stepped through the portrait hole, he was hit with the force known as Hermione's hug. Coughing through a mouthful of frizzy hair, Harry managed to squeak out,

"Hermione! You know I love you, but I kind of need to breathe!"

Hermione quickly unwound her arms from around his neck, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her face. Finally able to see without the wall of hair in the way, Harry saw that Hermione, Ron, Ginny and himself where the only ones in the common room.

"So..." Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her then to Ron and Ginny, who as far as he was concerned, didn't know what had happened.

Hermione, seeing his silent question said, "I told them Harry. I hope you don't mind? It's just that Ron was worried about what was on your parchment, especially since Professor Snape finished the class early and told you to go with him. And then Ginny asked where you were and I..."

"Hermione! It's ok", at her worried expression he continued, "Really! It's fine. I was going to tell them anyway".

Hermione finally relaxed, relieved, and gave him a small smile. Sighing, Harry plonked himself down in a cosy armchair before facing his three friends, who had situated themselves on the three seater sofa. Letting out a deep breath he began,

"Well...as you all know, my parchment showed results insinuating that I am a girl, Jaimee Ariah Potter to be exact. It also showed that I am a Pureblood, which should be impossible considering my mum was a Muggleborn. Well....Snape took me to see Dumbledore. He seemed just as surprised as the rest of us. He then told me that there was a way to find out for certain if the results from our potion are correct. It will be ready in an hour and I will find out for sure if I'm a girl and if I really am Pureblood".

Hermione and Ginny looked at him with sympathy. Ron, on the other hand, looked horrified. "And?" his red headed friend blurted out.

"And what?" Harry asked, confused.

"What will happen if it says you're a girl? You can't just...stop being a guy! I mean...that's just..."

"RON?!" Hermione and Ginny shrieked. "You insensitive pig!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

Hermione however, was a little more composed and said, "Ron, how can you be so insensitive? This is hard enough on Harry as it is. He's going to need all the support he can get! He doesn't need you..."

"Hermione! I didn't mean it like that! Of course I'll be supportive for him! It's just...well. Me and Harry have always been me and Harry, you know? The Guys. Whereas you and Ginny have always been, you and Ginny, The Girls. Harry's not gonna be a guy anymore. He'll be one of you. Do you see what I mean? It's like I'm losing my best friend".

Harry sighed and sent a saddened look at his friend.

"I'm not going anywhere Ron. I'm going to be right here. I'll just be...you know...different. And that will only be in appearance. I'll still be me underneath" he said.

Ron smiled at him but shook his head sadly. "I'm not going to abandon you Harry. It's just not going to be the same. I won't be able to talk to you about girls. What it feels like to kiss a girl...you know...things a guy can only talk about with another guy" Ron finished, blushing and sending uncomfortable looks in Hermione's direction.

Harry smiled at his friend. Typical Ron.

"You'll still be able to talk to me about things Ron. Just because I will be a girl doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a blushing, giggling idiot!" Harry said laughing.

"Hey!" Hermione said indignantly, punching Harry in the arm, while Ginny glared at him.

"Oww! Hermione! I didn't mean you!" Harry said in defence, rubbing his arm. '_She sure packs a punch',_ Harry thought to himself.

"Yeah well...we're not all like Lavender Brown" she said with a grimace.

All four friends looked at each other and burst out laughing at the image of hundreds of Lavender Browns.

"Thank god for that! I don't think the world could cope with more than one of that girl!" said Ron laughing so much that his face matched his hair.

After they had calmed down they all turned serious again as they noticed that Harry had ten minutes left until he had to be at Dumbledore's office. Looking up at his friends he let the anxiousness he was feeling show on his face. Hermione, noticing his expression, leaned over and took one of his hands in hers.

"It'll be alright Harry. You'll be fine" she said, trying to reassure him.

Ron added, "Yeah mate, and if you are a girl, we'll still be here for you. There's no way you're getting rid of us!"

His three friends smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back, despite the fact that he was scared of what could happen.

They stood up and headed for the portrait hole. Half way there, Harry turned abruptly and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Hermione?" he said his voice shaking slightly.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm scared" he whispered, ashamed of his confession.

His friends looked shocked for a moment before all three pulled him into a group hug.

"Oh Harry. I know you must be scared but you have to remember that you have lots of friends that love you and won't abandon you just because you're a girl. And if that's not what you are afraid of but the fact that you don't know how to be girl is, Ginny and I are here to help you with that. You won't be alone in this Harry, you won't" Hermione told him as she hugged her friend close.

"Thank you, all of you", Harry said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Do you want us to walk you to Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked him gently, looking at him with the love of a sister.

Taking a deep breath, Harry shook his head, "No. I'll be alright. I have to be. If it happens, it happens, and there is nothing I can do about it. Thanks though".

And with that Harry waved to his friends and left the Gryffindor Common Room, possibly for the last time as a boy.

* * *

{{{{{{{{DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE}}}}}}}}

Harry sighed, anxious, as he entered the Headmaster's office. Sitting behind his desk, eyes twinkling as usual, sat Professor Dumbledore. In front of the desk sat Professor Snape, his customary scowl present as always. And on the desk in front of him, were two bottles with different coloured potions in them and a piece of parchment.

"Ahhh, hello Harry. Why don't you take a seat and we can get on with things?" Professor Dumbledore asked him with a slight smile, indicating the chair next to Professor Snape's.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Harry sat in the chair next to his Potions Professor. "Ok, let's get on with this. The suspense is killing me!" Harry said with a little grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Next to him, Snape snorted and was probably about to let out one of his snarky remarks, only to stop at the look Headmaster Dumbledore was giving him over his half-moon glasses. Harry discretely gave the Headmaster a grateful look which the Headmaster replied to with a wink. Harry ducked his head and struggled not to laugh when he heard Snape huff indignantly next to him. A cough made him look up at the Headmaster and he gave the man his full attention when he saw the serious look on the Professor's face.

"Alright then Harry, let's get on with this shall we?" He nodded his head to Snape to signify that he should take over.

Releasing a sigh, Severus turned to Potter and pointed at the pink potion. "That potion is the potion you will be adding your blood to Potter. Once it turns to a deep red, it has to be poured onto a piece of parchment immediately, thus the reason for the piece of parchment next to it" he said, pointing to the parchment. "If the results appear to be the same as before, meaning that you are in fact a female, this blue potion, after you have drunk it, will return you to your original form" he finished with a slight smirk.

Inwardly, Harry snarled at his professor. '_You're probably enjoying this aren't you Professor?' _

"Well then, are you ready Harry?" the Headmaster asked kindly.

Nodding his head, Harry stood up and approached the desk, noticing Professor Snape doing the same seconds after.

Snape handed him the pink potion after removing the stopper. Harry quickly pricked his finger with the small pin that the Headmaster had just given him, and watched as his blood dripped into the potion. Snape put the stopper back on the vial and shook it quickly before opening it and pouring it onto the parchment on the desk. They all watched silently and excitedly as words began to appear on the parchment. The first word to appear was a confirmation of what Harry truly was:

_Jaimee Ariah Potter_

_31__July 1980_

Harry let out a shaky breath as the truth was revealed. He felt the Headmaster place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeeze in an effort to comfort him. They all continued to watch as Harry's (or rather Jaimee's) family tree appeared on the paper. They all gasped in absolute shock as the truth about how Harry (Jaimee) was pureblood appeared on the family tree. There was complete and utter silence before Harry let out a sob.

"No. I can't be related to that....that thing! I just can't be! Noooo!" he collapsed to the floor crying in anguish and disbelief. He felt arms around him before they pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Harry. Let it out", the man holding him whispered into his hair. It was Professor Dumbledore holding him whilst he cried.

"How can I be related to that monster?! My Grandfather! No! I just can't be! I..."

"Shhh Harry. It's alright. You are nothing like him. It's alright". The Headmaster continued to hold the boy he thought of as a grandchild as he cried over the truth. He understood Harry's anguish. He himself could not imagine the fear and the terror of finding out you are related to a Dark Lord who has tried to kill you on several occasions. He looked up at his Potions Professor who was glancing between the parchment and Harry is awe, fear and a little sympathy.

On the parchment was the worst truth anyone could receive:

_Jaimee Ariah Potter (1980) – James Potter (Father) and Lily Potter (Mother)_

_Henry Potter (Grandfather) and Maria Potter (Grandmother) – James' Parents_

_Tom Marvalo Riddle (Grandfather) and Vanessa Mc Dermott (Grandmother) – Lily's Parents_

_Miss Jaimee Ariah Potter was hidden from all in plain sight. Miss Jaimee's mother, Lily, thought it safer to hide the gender of her daughter away from the world, as girls were consider easy playthings during the war. Lily, in desperation to keep her child safe, hid her in plain sight as a boy (Harry James Potter). Only James and Lily knew of this. _

_Although Miss Lily did not know it, she was the sole child of Tom Marvalo Riddle (current Dark Lord) and Vanessa Mc Dermott (a wealthy pure-blooded witch who wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord). Unfortunately for Miss Vanessa, Tom Riddle was enamoured with her like many others. He had her captured and put under a love potion. He then raped her continuously believing their 'love making' to be consensual. Miss Vanessa, after realising she was pregnant, managed to escape the love potion she was under and ran to the muggle world to hide from the father of her child. Several months later, she gave birth to a girl with hair and eyes like her father's – red fiery hair and green eyes. She died seconds after naming her child Lily. Months later, Miss Lily was adopted by the Evans family. _

_To this day, The Dark Lord Voldemort does not know of his connection to Miss Jaimee Potter. But...if he were to meet her in person, he would know instantly that she was his grandchild for Miss Jaimee has the looks of her Grandmother, Vanessa Mc Dermott._

Severus looked up from the parchment to the boy clinging to the front of the Headmaster's robes as he cried in anguish. And for the first time in years, Severus felt an emotion he had not felt since his best friend Lily Evans had died – protectiveness. He suddenly felt very protective of Lily's _daughter_ and vowed there and then that he would be there for Harry...Jaimee. He would be there...and he would care and protect her.

{{{{{{{{End of Chapter}}}}}}}}

* * *

Hi, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Jaimee Ariah Potter. Only one way to let me know :-D R&R plz. Thank you everyone! Lai Lilian Potter x x


End file.
